


Everything and More

by sweeterthankarma



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, Some Humor, Top Isak Valtersen, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: It starts with kissing. That’s all Isak thinks it’s going to be. And that’s more than enough, it really is, but when he slides his leg over in between Even’s, halfway to straddling him, he realizes with a shocking clarity, a kind that he’s unfamiliar with, nearly screaming at him by way of informing him, that he wants this. Isak wants Even, in any way he can have him.M_eight requested, “your take on Even and Isak’s first time (Isak’s actual first time), sweet and full of consent talk and banter.”
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 39
Kudos: 137





	Everything and More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_eight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_eight/gifts).



It starts with kissing. That’s all Isak thinks it’s going to be. And that’s more than enough, it really is, but when he slides his leg over in between Even’s, halfway to straddling him, he realizes with a shocking clarity, a kind that he’s unfamiliar with, nearly screaming at him by way of informing him, that he wants this. Isak wants Even, in any way he can have him.

Isak’s tongue peeks past Even’s open mouth, and when he pulls away for a breath of air, a deep, panting inhale, he looks at Even and  _ that  _ was a mistake. Isak’s a goner already, looking at him with his heavily lidded eyes that don’t break their gaze with Isak, staring back like his mind is going in the same place Isak’s is. Maybe it’s already arrived there.

Isak’s never been especially brave, not with girls and certainly not with boys. The fact that it’s taken him seventeen years to make a move on a boy is more than enough proof of that, and so is the fact that he’s been like this with girls and never felt a single thing. With Even, the boy can do so much as blink at Isak and it makes his stomach flip, ricochet, and produce a whole swarm of butterflies in a matter of seconds. It’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced.

And Isak doesn’t want to lose it, not for anything, so he takes the chance, holds tight onto his courage and says, “can I take off your shirt?”

His voice is high-pitched, a little shaky, the opposite of sexy in his own opinion —  _ for Christ’s sake, _ Isak curses himself,  _ you sound like a dermatologist asking a patient to let you examine their acne scars—  _ but there’s something in the way Even gulps and nods, immediately sitting up, that Isak notices. It’s different to take someone’s shirt off— definitely a more fun motion than taking off your own, Isak thinks, but it’s even nicer when it’s Even’s. Isak has taken a girl’s shirt off before, or rather, just let her guide his hands, so this is relatively charted territory for him.

And while thinking about girls is the last thing Isak wants to do, something in his mind can’t quite let it go. Even is bare from the waist up, arching a questioning eyebrow at Isak as he reaches for his own hoodie and t-shirt, and Isak bobs his head in agreement more enthusiastically than he probably should. 

_ Keep it cool,  _ he tells himself,  _ don’t make it too obvious.  _

But that’s exactly the problem, and Isak can’t keep it in, just like he can’t stop thinking about girls— or rather, the implications that girls have in his life. He doesn’t like them. He knows that now without a single doubt in his mind. He’s not attracted to them. He’s attracted to boys. To one boy in particular, the one sitting before him, kissing his neck while Isak’s hands dare to palm his chest and feel his skin underneath his longing fingertips. This is better than he’s ever dreamt making out could be, and he’ll admit it, he’s young. Naive. A little clueless sometimes. It took him this long to figure out that he wasn’t straight— and now, it’s all hitting him like a freight train.

“You okay?” Even mumbles, his voice muffled against Isak’s jaw. Isak must be tense. He tries to not be.

“Yeah,” he starts, and then pulls away so that he can look Even in the eyes. He musters out an awkward laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m just...overthinking.”

“We can stop,” Even says, and Isak admires the honest restraint in his words, his tone, his actions. Even respects Isak. He’s nothing like the girls who’d get mad at him when he’d jerk away and come up with excuses when they tried to get him to take their bras off.

“No,” Isak says firmly, “I don’t want to stop. Unless you do.”

Even leans a little closer, his lips a few more inches closer than they were a moment ago but still further from where Isak would like them to be. “I don’t want to stop.”

“I just…” Isak wills himself to say more, refusing his temptation to just kiss Even and forget about using words for a little while. “I’ve never done this before and I don’t really know what I’m doing and I’m afraid I’ll be bad but I want to try.”

The sentence comes out quickly but it doesn’t take Even by surprise like Isak expected it to. That knowledge both soothes his nerves and also makes a new kind of fear strike in him. Even knows him well already, better than anyone’s ever known him. That’s...new. He’s never had that before —  only sort of with Jonas, and that’s clearly not going anywhere. And honestly, Isak doesn’t want it too, not anymore. He’s more than fine with them being platonic now. 

Even envelopes his hands in his own, his warm, large palms resting atop Isak’s slightly smaller ones, and all Isak can do is listen to him and hang onto every word when he speaks again.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing either, if I’m honest,” Even says, “but I know I like you a lot and I want this for us, but only when you’re ready. When we both are.”

That sparks a question in Isak. “Are  _ you _ ready?” He hadn’t entertained the idea that he wouldn’t be, if he’s honest, and a strike of guilt pierces through him at his negligence for Even’s own willingness.

When Even grins, wide eyed and toothy and bright, all of Isak’s worries vanish. “I am.”

“Me too,” Isak decides right then and there, the sight of his boyfriend in all his adorable, handsome, breathtaking glory proving all his overthinking to be for naught. He kisses him hard, slots his mouth against his and clambers into his lap until Even’s tipping over onto his back, falling onto Isak’s pillows again. This time, they move more desperately, in a more reckless way, especially when Isak goes for the buckle on Even’s belt. He undoes it deftly, surprising himself a little, and he’s even more taken aback when Even lays there in just his boxers and Isak doesn’t feel a single thing but desire. No nerves, no anxiety, just longing and curiosity. 

He wants this. He’s wanted this for a long time. Longer than he even knew.

Even’s chest is smooth, flecked with dainty scatters of birthmarks and blonde, almost invisible hairs. Isak brings his mouth to them, kisses across every bit of his skin he can reach from his position atop Even’s body, and he notices the catch of Even’s breath when his teeth brush against his nipple. He does it again, earning another sigh, and can’t help the smile spreading out across his face, especially when Even’s hands start in his hair and begin a trek along his cheek, shoulders and back. 

“Want me to…first?” Even asks when Isak gets down to the hem of his black boxers. He kisses his hip bone, holds onto the waistband of his briefs and sticks just the tips of his fingers under as he licks across his navel, but he doesn’t reach any further once Even’s question is hanging in the air. 

“Okay,” Isak says, rolling over onto his back and obliging. He thinks that Even has probably done this before; that must be why he’s offering, but Isak doesn’t care. If anything, the thought just turns him on even more. He doesn’t need to be jealous. Even is here. Even is his now. And Even seems to know what he’s doing.

Even’s hand stays on his neck for a long minute, kissing him on the lips again, slower this time. Isak doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of this. But the way that Even’s hand starts a trail down his chest gives him a whole new set of feelings to unpack, especially when he traces around Isak’s own nipples and roams down to the top of his grey colored briefs that suddenly feel too tight for him. 

“Can I?” Even asks, his eyes on Isak’s, nearly boring into him, and Isak gasps out a “yes.” It’s almost ridiculous how turned on he is— so typical of teenagers, horny virgins— but just the murky blue of Even’s eyes and the prospect of his mouth or his hand or his  _ anything  _ on Isak’s dick makes him feel like he could explode. Literally. 

Even’s hand traces shapes on Isak’s hip bones, hurried and teasing as if to make Isak squirm, and when it works and Isak involuntarily thrusts his hips upwards just enough to be noticeable, Even grins. His hand rests atop Isak’s dick through his underwear, the pressure sending a feeling of relief through his body lightning quick, and then he strokes him for a minute through the fabric, getting used to the feeling of him. Even doesn’t say anything, just sucks a bruise onto Isak’s collarbone and hums out a pleased sound when Isak whines softly.

“Even,” Isak says, not a statement or a command or a question but just a word— a word that Isak thinks is his new favorite, the best he’s ever heard. He thinks he’s thought that since the moment he met Even, shared a blunt outside of the kosegruppa meeting, watched him hoard an un-environmentally friendly amount of paper towels for himself before taking one out of the trash to hand over to Isak like it was nothing. Like Isak hadn’t fallen for him the moment he laid eyes on him.

Even dips down so that his head is between Isak thighs and his body lays sort of diagonally, sort of perpendicular to Isak’s on the bed. In Isak’s head, whenever he’s imagined Even going down on him— and yes, of course he’s imagined it; once again, he is a teenage boy— it’s been him laying vertically between his legs or maybe on the floor, on his knees. This is nice, though. This is nicer than any fantasy Isak could concoct and replay in his brain on nights when he can’t sleep because this is  _ real.  _

Even shucks Isak’s boxers off and then suddenly they’re both bare, completely naked, and Isak’s mind is yelling  _ holy shit you’re naked with a boy you’re having sex with a boy who likes you Even Bech Næsheim likes you  _ but then Even’s hand is on him, stroking gentle with a touch that’s so light and warm and perfect that all Isak can do is moan.

Even doesn’t waste time before bringing his mouth down to the head of Isak’s dick. He knows what he wants, what he’s not quite ready to beg for, and so Even offers it, taking Isak down into his mouth until his lips are at his base. Isak feels his tip hit the back of Even’s throat, hears a tiny sound that’s almost obscene,  _ definitely  _ obscene when it gets more frequent and a little louder as Even sucks him off, dutiful and unaffected by the noise effects. 

Yeah, Even’s definitely done this before.

Isak’s hands reach for Even’s hair, his fingers tangling in it at the same time he feels himself jerk in Even’s mouth. He’s careful not to pull too hard at the blonde softness in his fists, but god, is it hard when Even pulls off with a  _ pop,  _ licks his lips even as a trail of saliva spreads from the slit of Isak’s dick to Even’s mouth. Isak could come from that image alone, the fact that it’s not a dream, that this is actually happening.

“My turn,” Isak says, and Even frowns when Isak nudges him to switch positions, only because his eyes are still on Isak’s twitching dick. Isak notices it, especially the way his stare follows him when he moves and settles between Even’s knees. A giddy thrill rushes through him and encourages him when he takes Even in his hand without even thinking.

Good. Thinking is the opposite of what he needs to do. He doesn’t have to think about this, about how to stroke Even or when to put his mouth on him; he just follows his instincts, moves like he feels he should, like he’d want someone to move for him. And it’s easy, so easy to get caught up in how tall and hard and veiny Even is, sexy and thick and already dripping a little precum when Isak licks a flat-tongued stripe up the side of him.

But Isak’s brain is forced to restart when he takes Even fully into his mouth. He’s not going to lie, of course he’s imagined this too, but it’s different to actually have Even in his mouth, full and wide against his cheeks. Even’s big, bigger than Isak is, and he gags a little when he takes Even in deeper. 

“Babe,” Even says. He must have heard it, felt the way Isak choked up around him a little, and though he tries to ignore it, start again, he falters again on the next attempt. 

“Isak,” Even tries again, and Isak wants nothing more than for the world to swallow him up. 

_ The way you can’t swallow Even,  _ his mind taunts, and if this were a scene in a movie or a bad porno and not his life, Isak would laugh. 

“You’re big,” he states, sounding a little defeated and bothered in the same breath. Even just chuckles. 

“I like hearing you say that.”

Isak’s stomach flips again. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Even says. He reaches down for Isak’s hand, wiggling fingers encouraging Isak to intertwine his own with him, and when he does, Even continues. “You’re so hot, Isak. You don’t even need to do anything and you could get me off.”

“But I want to do things,” Isak says, and he doesn’t like how whiny he sounds. He tries again. “I want to get you off.”

Even laughs again. “Believe me, you will.”

Even’s free hand comes up to rest behind his head, exposing the subtle yet sharp muscles of his bicep, and Isak stares, as always.

“Take your time, do whatever you’re comfortable with,” Even encourages him, “even if that means nothing at all. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Isak.”

“Believe me, I want this,” Isak says, and he’s anything but whiny now. 

Even’s eyes flash at him, pleased. “Then take it.” 

Isak bends down, licks at him again, and only just when he’s about to take him into his mouth again, Even adds, a little breathy, “you know, my first time sucking a dick was a nightmare.”

Isak sputters out a “what?!” and chokes through some laughter.

“Yeah,” Even says, and Isak has to divide his attention between the dick right in front of his face and Even’s smile gleaming down at him. It’s a struggle, and Even must notice because he pulls Isak away, noticing the way Isak groans when he does so.

“Hey, you’re not done,” he assures him, and then adds, ever cautious, “unless you want to be.”

Isak answers him with a kiss, hot and focused. “Not at all.” 

“Yeah, so,” Even begins, breaking away with a hint of humor infiltrating his voice, “the first dick I ever sucked was in a club with this guy whose name I don’t even know.”

Isak pretends to gasp. “Fuckboy,” he mutters with an accusing finger against his chest, one that Even instantly takes in his hand and grasps onto.

“Yeah, yeah,” he brushes him off. “So, this guy was not even big. Like, his dick was average, on the smaller side, but I still couldn’t do it. I had asthma when I was younger and so I just kept pulling away for air to the point where he—”

“Wait,” Isak interjects, “asthma doesn’t go away. You can’t only have asthma when you’re young.”

Even rolls his eyes. “I had it worse than I do now when I was younger.”

“There’s a difference there, see? You said it like you don’t have it any more.”

“I got confused because I was too busy thinking about you,” Even says sweetly, playing it off as a joke even as he gives Isak a nudge. “Anyway, the guy wasn’t into it because I didn’t know what I was doing and he was too drunk to stay hard.”

“Sounds like a fucking loser,” Isak comments, “unlike me.”

He plays that off as a joke too, but there’s a bit of a question hiding in the way he says it, in the validation Isak doesn’t want to need but knows that Even will give him.

“Hey.” Even cradles Isak’s face in his hands, giving him no choice but to look straight at him. “You’re anything but a loser. You’re the coolest fucking person I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

Isak smiles, breaks out into a full grin when Even rests his forehead against his and only pulls away to place a kiss on the bridge of his nose. It’s sweet, sentimental, emotional, and Isak ruins it.

“Can I suck your dick again?” he whispers against his cheek.

Even flushes bright pink when he laughs again. “Absolutely.”

Even motivates him when he goes again with comments like “yes, like that” and “you’re so good to me” which make Isak feel his own dick move in a way he’s never felt before— and then Even receives a poke in the ribs when he chides him and says, “don’t hurt yourself” on the next deep intake. Isak’s taking him easier now, moving at a medium pace as his lips wrap around the base of his cock and back, and he remembers something about holding your thumb inside your fist to avoid a gag reflex and wait, it’s actually working, and even if it didn’t there’s something he likes— no,  _ loves—  _ about doing this to Even. Taking him, making him writhe and groan, and being good for him. With Even’s hands in his hair, any concerns or insecurities he had are gone.

Yet of course, they come back, just for a second, when Even pushes Isak off, clearly close to coming, and he gives Isak a look, curious. Isak knows what comes next.

Still, he says, “now what?”

Even laughs again. “Whatever you want.”

Even has said as much before. Isak needs more from him, though.

“Have you ever…” he trails off and looks at Even weakly, hoping he’ll fill in the blanks.

This time, Even blushes too. “I’ve done...I’ve been on the receiving end.”

“Oh,” Isak says.  _ Oh.  _

“With Sonja,” he clarifies, and Isak’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Huh?”

“You know.”

Isak stumbles past a laugh. “I, uh...no, I don’t.”

Even reaches for Isak, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. Isak wonders briefly if he does it because he’s trying not to think of Sonja, and as if Even can read his mind, he explains that that’s not the case at all; instead, the mere thought of his ex makes him want to remind himself that she’s out of the picture, that he now has the person he felt so bad about pining over when he was still tied to her. 

“Oh,” Isak says again, though his tone is all different this time. Flattered. Taken aback. Honored.

“But we used a strap-on,” Even finally explains, giggling at the way Isak’s eyes widen in confusion. “She wanted to try it and so did I.”

“Is she a lesbian?” Isak blurts out, regretting it as soon as he says it. He knows it’s insensitive, clearly not correct given the fact that she was into Even for four plus years, but his mind is struggling to process pretty much everything that’s happened in the past...however long they’ve been locked in Isak’s room.

“Bisexual, Isak,” Even says in that sweet voice, “sort of like me.”

“Sort of?” Isak’s still a bit new to the labels that come along with sexual identity, but he thought Even was pansexual.

And of course, Even confirms this seconds later, explaining its definitions and overlaps with Sonja’s identity, and then adding for good measure, “but not only bi girls like pegging men. Straight girls do too. And straight guys like getting pegged as well.”

“Pegging? Like…oh, okay.” Isak trails off, considering, and then he meets Even’s gaze, filled with humor as he says, “I think you and Eskild should hang out. You know a lot of the same things.”

Even grins. “He’s a cool guy, for sure. And you’ll learn all of it soon too. I bet you already know most of it anyway.”

Isak shrugs, a little vulnerable once again. “I don’t know. I mean, am I a top or a bottom? Why do I have to be one or the other?” 

Even cuts him off before he can go any further, spiral into a deeper hole of questions like he knows he has the potential to. “You don’t have to be, and I’ll let you in on a little secret: most people aren’t, despite what they say. I’m certainly not.”

Well, that unlocks a whole new bunch of ideas in Isak’s mind now. Ideas that he probably should have already known existed, considering people can be so nuanced and multi-faceted. The quizzes on fantasies, kinks, and roleplay that he took online when first fell down the Internet’s rabbit hole of faux self-identifying blog posts certainly made that clear for him. Of course, Even could like giving it and taking it. Of course, Isak could do the same. Of course, they could do both in one night. Do both multiple times in one night.

_ Don’t get ahead of yourself,  _ his mind warns. 

“I think it’d be good for you to top me first, technically speaking,” Even goes on, sounding moderately analytic but overall just considerate. It’s clear he’s thought of doing this before, too. “It’s a lot less daunting, and I could help you get me ready for it, too.”

Isak thinks he knows what to do for that. He’s got lube and condoms in his bedside table, proactive and hopeful, and when he pulls it out, Even flashes a smile.

“What?” Isak counters before he even says a thing about it. “Just because I haven’t done anything with anyone else doesn’t mean I can’t do things alone.”

Even licks his lips at that and Isak notices.

“Oh really?” he asks, and Isak shuts him up by straddling him and kissing him hard, lube in one hand and Even’s hair balled into the other.

Even starts out on his back, arching his middle up a bit so that Isak can see what he’s doing. It takes his breath away for just a second, the whole sight displayed out before him: Even’s dusk-colored, puckered hole exposed, just daring for him to lube it up and plunge a finger in. He only does the former, keeping his eyes on Even’s as much as he can to judge his reaction. 

Of course, Even can’t see much from where he is, but as soon as the gel touches him he closes his eyes and opens his mouth so Isak can see just the pink of his tongue. Isak runs his own tongue around his mouth as he looks back down. To think that he’s lucky enough to get to kiss Even’s mouth the way he does. To think that he’s lucky enough to soon kiss him in plenty of other places.

Isak has no problem lubing up Even’s hole— he knows how lube works, after all— but it’s when he presses his finger against the entrance that he has a fleeting thought of  _ maybe this won’t work. _

__ “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Go slow,” Even encourages. “Just one finger, straight in. And don’t worry. I’ll let you know how it feels.”

Isak frowns, even as he feels reassured. “I don’t want it to feel bad.”

“Baby, I promise it won’t. It might be different and might take me a minute to adjust to since I haven’t felt this in awhile, but I can take it. I can take you. I  _ want  _ to take you.”

Even’s words inspire Isak, make his dick throb against the mussed bed sheets beneath his waist. He pokes a tentative finger in, watching with wide eyes as Even opens up and welcomes in, and a sigh of relief from Even encourages him to move it a bit, deeper, in and out.

“That’s good, baby. Back and forth a few times, okay?”

Isak does as suggested, marvels at the feeling of Even’s tightness around his index finger, and he lets out a soft groan of his own as he imagines what Even will feel like around his dick, tight and warm and just  _ him.  _ Isak is going to be inside of Even.

Well, hopefully. If he can get him warmed up and ready for him.

“Another?” Isak asks and Even nods. He pauses when Even grimaces at the intrusion, flinches a tiny bit, but resumes when he asks him to.

“It’s a weird sensation at first,” Even admits, “but it feels so good once your body adjusts.” Isak scissors his two fingers, opening Even up even more, and Even proves his own point. “Like that, that feels so good.”

Isak keeps at it, dedicated and admittedly amazed at the sight of his fingers disappearing into Even, and he shudders when Even says, “you’ll find out when I do it to you.”

Even has his head tipped, eyes closed, and so he doesn’t see the way that Isak reacts to his words, biting his lip as his entire expression goes awestruck.

“Only if you want to, of course, sorry,” Even rambles all of a sudden, turning his full attention to Isak even as he curls his fingers, face growing serious. “I shouldn’t have assumed, you don’t ever have to do it and I don’t have to—”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Isak stops him. “I do, believe me, I want to.” 

A pause, and then he adds, “I want to feel you inside me so badly.”

Even mutters a curse, his head dropping back again. “Fuck, Isak, okay. Good. Now, two more and I’ll be ready.”

“Two more?” Isak repeats, a little surprised. He does it though, the next two fingers gliding in easily with the help of a little more spit and lube, and then Isak has four fingers inside of Even, pushing whispery moans out of his mouth with every movement.

“Are you ready?” Isak asks, even after Even has already told him multiple times that he is. “Are you one hundred percent sure? No doubts?”

Even beams up at Isak, radiating sweetness. “Yes,  _ søtnos.  _ Positive.”

And then Isak is prodding his dick into where his fingers just were and easing deeper in a way that’d be almost painfully slow if he wasn’t hyper-aware of how Even’s feeling more so than how he feels himself. 

“That’s good, Isak. Slow just like that.”

Isak twitches once he’s inside of Even all the way, and he waits, stops with his hands on either side of Even’s stomach. He watches his eyes, marvels at the way they stay shut, his lips moving just the tiniest bit as he adjusts to the feeling of Isak inside of him.

Isak. Inside of him. Isak is inside of Even. He looks down at the sight, his dick disappearing into him, and Isak swears he could die right then and there. He hasn’t even started moving yet but this is already more than enough.

“You can go slow,” Even tells him, opening his eyes and watching him, and so he does, keeping his pacing as routine as he can manage. The friction around his dick is swelling, more than he’s ever felt, and every time he returns the slow rush in to feel Even’s walls clench around him, he swears it’s heaven.

“You feel so good, Even, oh my god.”

Even’s enthusiastic nod affirms him when he tries to quicken his speed, and if Isak thought the view in front of him was nice before, it’s nothing compared to the way Even looks when he begins to moan, hold tight onto Isak’s wrists and bite his lip. 

“You feel so good,” Even says, repeating his words, and then he tugs on Isak’s arms, pulling him closer. “Kiss me.”

It’s a bit of a fumble as Isak stops, tries to adjust himself to lean down on top of Even and reach his mouth. It’s doable though, and Even clearly doesn’t mind the way that Isak’s halted inside of him, at least not once his lips are on his and he kisses him with a fervor unlike any he’s showcased before.

Isak moans loud, heady, unashamed when Even slips his tongue into his mouth at the same time he moves his hips just enough to earn some friction back, hot and fleeting. 

But then Even has a hand on Isak’s sides, steadying him, and he asks, “can I ride you?”

Isak nearly stops breathing. 

“Yes,” is his immediate response, but then only when they’ve flipped over, thanks to Even’s remarkably smooth maneuvering, does he pause.

“Wait, was that not okay?” 

Even almost scoffs. “Baby, that was perfect. You’re perfect.”

His hands cradle Isak’s face again, bending down to kiss him once more as he adjusts his position atop Isak.

“I just really wanna look down at you while you fuck me,” he says once he breaks away. “I’ve had that image in my head for a while now.”

His voice is sexy, low and heated against Isak’s jaw where his breath fans out, and Isak recognizes the flicker in his eyes, the way he’s about to ask for reassurement and confirmation that this is okay with him, and he answers with a subtle push of his hips and the strongest smile that he can manage.

“Please.”

“They make it look easier in porn,” Even quips, “so don’t sue me if this doesn’t work perfectly right away.”

Buts soon as Even props himself back a bit and begins to move, Isak gets it. He  _ gets it.  _ They both do. It’s not awkward at all, even when it takes a minute for Even to get into the right rhythm. Even is perfect like this, guiding his motions and going at a quicker pace now but still slow, hesitant as they both get used to the feeling. His fingers splay out in Isak’s sheets, sweet gasps leaving his mouth as his eyes wander up and down Isak’s body, drinking in the sight of him, and Isak decides then and there that this is how he wants to take Even himself for the first time. Even’s movements are controlled, almost effortless, and Isak believes him when he says that he was perfect for him, but he still wants to be better. He’s learning though, even like this— no,  _ especially  _ like this when Even slows down and lets Isak take the lead, thrusting up his hips and maintaining the previous speed, the kind that was so good, that made Isak groan and curse and feel like waiting was so worth it all this time. 

He wouldn’t want his first time to be any different. He knows this now, and he’ll tell Even later, when they’re spent and laying in blankets that should definitely be rotated out and put into the wash, but for right now, he hopes his stare is enough. He hopes the way that his eyes don’t leave Even’s, hoping and longing and loving, tells him everything he needs to know.

Even balances himself forward, putting most of his weight onto his knees when Isak reaches for his dick, stroking him sloppily but in a way that makes Even’s eyes squeeze shut.

“Ahh,” is all he says, and Isak takes that as a good sign, keeping the thrusts of his hips and the pumps of his hand at a frequent, consistent pace— or, at least as consistent as he can manage. Even is such a sight, overwhelming in every way, and when Isak closes his own eyes for just a minute, dropping his head back and letting himself fully live in the moment, he still sees him against the backdrop of black behind his eyelids. Feels him riding him, taking him, getting even wetter in Isak’s hand as his groans get quicker.

Isak opens his eyes just in time.

“Isak, I’m gonna-” is all he needs to say before Isak nods, egging him on. Isak is so close too, remarkably so. 

They come  _ almost  _ together, which Isak thinks is impressive. To be fair, it’s hard not to lose all of the self control built up inside of him when he sees Even come, feels and watches as he spurts out a rope of come that lands on Isak’s abdomen in a masterpiece of an arrangement. And yes, Isak might as well be high considering how his body feels right now, but really, it’s beautiful. A remnant of Even on him. A memory of what he was able to make Isak feel, even if he doesn’t need it, even if he just has Even’s face to look at for the rest of the day. 

Isak keeps pushing into Even, slower as he rides down his release, and watching Even work through the physicality of it is what sends Isak to his own orgasm, almost more so than the feeling of Even’s clenching walls around his spasming dick. Even looks down at him with a sense of wonder clear in his eyes, and when he says, “beautiful, Is,” Isak swears he’s in heaven.

“I’m gonna...okay?” Even says, gesturing towards lifting himself up and off of Isak, and Isak nods, letting him do it for himself. They both moan at the lack of pressure when he does it, though it’s different for both of them, and Even immediately attends to Isak’s dick the moment he’s out of him. A few quick strokes is all it takes for him to whine and arch his back, riding out the last of his high, but it quickly becomes too much. With a hand to Even’s chest and a barely audible sigh, Even gets this and backs away. 

Isak knows he needs to take the condom off now, but he thinks he’s lost all ability to move. He says as much, and Even laughs, nuzzles against his neck, kisses his throat.

“Take your time,” he tells him, “I know the feeling.”

Isak twists to face him, his right hand reaching out to brush a ghost of a touch across Even’s kiss-swollen lips while his left arm drapes across his shoulders, pulling him close until they’re nose to nose.

“Was that good?” he asks. Even’s lips quirk up into a smile at the same time his does.

_ “Alt og mer,  _ Isak. Everything and more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Søtnos = sweetheart.  
> Alt og mer = everything and more (but I'm sure you could figure that out)
> 
> If you enjoyed, let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. Come say hi and talk about Skam with me in the comments or at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
